babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Babysitter: The Movie
Babysitter: The Movie is a fictional Clearstime Original Movie based on the Clearstime original series ''BABYSITTR''. It is set in between the third and fourth seasons of the show (in between Bye, Bye Madison and The Broken Episode respectfully). It first aired on March 24, 2014. Background In August 2013, BABYSITTER was picked up for a TV movie along with a fourth season. The movie was filmed in Canada and was filmed from September 3-20, 2013 after a three month hiatus following the shooting of the season 3 finale. Plot Madison (Peyton List) gets jealous when Samuel (Kyle Massey) he has gotten very close to his new girlfriend (Brittany). Samuel also says that he is officially over Madison, and to Madison's dismay, she decides to find a new guy to date too. One night, Matthew (Andrew McNee) spontaneously proposes to Patricia (Karin Konoval), and gives her a romantic speech about how he believes that he found his true love. Madison anxiously leaves the room after feeling a bit wonky after the proposal, since she realises that Matthew and Patricia were together for less time than her and Samuel was. Babushka (Nausheen Ali) suggests that Madison should try speed dating, and she ends up finding a guy named Mitchell (Clarence Ryan) who is really nice to her. The problem was, she is only into him because he reminded her of Samuel, and she finds him quite boring yet repulsive. Madison falls asleep on a date with Mitchell and dreams of her and Samuel singing a Greese song to each other. The two of them agree that they are not the perfect match for each other. Madison, trying to forget about Samuel, tries to help Matthew and Patricia with their wedding, after promising that she'd be one of their bridemaids. Madison accidently stuffs everything up, making the wedding cost $4,000,000. Being under a lot of stress, Patricia cancels the wedding altogether, and one again, Madison disappoints Matthew. To make it up to the couple, Madison tries to fix the wedding. She asks Million Bucks Bill (Graham Cameron) for some money, and the wedding is eventually back on. Samuel then says that he will pick up Brittany (who is his plus one) and will meet up with everyone at the wedding later. With that, Madison, Babushka and Veronica (Oana Gregory) ride in the limo to the wedding. Madison keeps thinking that she's seeing Samuel on the side of the road, so she sticks her body out of the limo's roof but gets stuck there. Meanwhile on the other side of town, Brittany dumps Samuel because she thinks that he still has feelings for Madison. They agree to go the wedding as friends. The limo arrives at the church and Madison is left stuck in the roof until Samuel comes to her rescue. Madison and Samuel share a kiss before Samuel rescues her and they head into the church together. During the service, an earthquake hits and Patricia gets seriously hurt. Revealing that she was okay, the wedding came back on, Matthew and Patricia get married while Patricia is lying in a stretcher. Madison and Samuel share a slow dance, but Madison painfully lets Samuel go and lets him dance with Brittany instead. After Madison leaves, Samuel tells Brittany that he wants to be Madison's future husband. Cast *Peyton List as Madison *Kyle Massey as Samuel *Nausheen Ali as Babushka *Andrew McNee as Matthew *Mark Galla as Phil *Graham Cameron as Million Bucks Bill *Karin Konoval as Patricia *Clarence Ryan as Mitchell *Oana Gregory as Veronica *Ross Lynch as the Police officer *Briony Williams as the Teacher, Librarian, and Fabric store owner *Vanessa Morgan as Brittany Category:Babysitter Category:Unrelated to Mamuel